


Queer Intentions

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Ethan Gold Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2005-03-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:30:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Same kind of plot as the movie Cruel Intentions though it will change halfway through. Brian is 18 and Justin is 17 they are best friends and will fuck anyone. They live the life of luxury.





	1. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat next to his mother as Reverend Tom had just finished giving his morning service. Smirking as people started putting money into the collection plate. “Suckers” Brian says earning him a disapproving glare from his mother.

 

“Brian will you please stop saying those words otherwise one day God will punish you for it” Joan said.

 

Brian just rolled his eyes “God is a bastard anyway I doubt he would even care” Brian replies as he watches the Reverend speak to his follows. “Look at all the sheep following something they are taught to hate, it’s pathetic” Brian thinks as he is pulled from his thoughts by his mother’s ranting.

 

“Brian Kinney” Joan says outraged “Do you want to go to hell? Because that is exactly where you will be going if you don’t change your ways” with that said Joan gets up and walks over to Reverend Tom to tell him about how much she enjoyed his service today. “I wonder what Justin is doing right now?” he thinks as he hears a woman start to scream.

 

Looking up he sees his mother and the rest of the sheep staring at the flyers for the church fund raiser. Joan stares at the flyer of Reverend Tom being sucked off by another man.

 

“Oh my God” she whispers as she faints and falls to the floor with a loud thump.

 

Locking eyes with Reverend Tom. Brian smiles before getting up and walking out of the church. Once outside Brian lights up a cigarette and walks towards the direction of his car. Hearing Reverend Tom yelling behind him he turns around to face him.

 

“You’re not going to get away with this do you hear me” Reverend Tom yells

 

“I already have” Brian says with a satisfied smile on his face

 

Climbing into his car he takes one last look back at the Reverend “See ya Rev” Brian says before pulling out of the church car park and heading for Justin’s place.

 

 

***

 

 

“Well I was so happy that he got accepted to St James good schools are so hard to find these days” Teresa says as she takes a sip from her tea.

 

Beside her say her one and only son Ethan. His parents owned a chain of diamond jewelry stores across the globe and decided they needed to widen there social circle. Only the richest and most popular would do. That’s why they were here The Taylor’s were one of the richest families in the whole of New York. In front of them sat Justin Taylor son and ire to the Taylor family fortune. He was smart well rounded and not to mention a gentleman.

 

“I know but I have to say that being at St James Academy has changed my whole perspective on life. If I feel sad or alone I always know I can go to the academy’s chapel at any time and pray for guidance” Justin says smiling sweetly

 

“I’ve heard it has the highest test score rating in the Upper East Side”

 

“Yes the teachers there are exceptional they will do anything to help” Justin replies

 

“Are there gay boys at St James?” Ethan asks

 

Laughing Teresa says “Forgive him he is just going through a phase at the moment”

 

“It’s not a phase I ..” Ethan says

 

“Ethan we will discuss this later” his mother says cutting him off

 

“No most of the boys at St James are straight. Although there are a few that are confused” Justin says staring at Ethan

 

“Like that friend of yours what’s his name Brian erm Brian Kinney. I don’t know how his mother is coping?”

 

Just then Brian enters the room “I hear she is coping okay her Minister helps her out all the time” Brian says standing behind Justin

 

“Brian I would like you to meet Mrs. Gold’s son Ethan” Justin introduces

 

“Mmmm not bad” Brian says as he looks Ethan over then winks

 

“It is … er..nnnicce to meet you” Ethan stutters giving Brian a shy smile

 

“Ethan we better be going your father has made reservations for dinner we don’t want to be late” Teresa says as she gets up and begins to walk away with Ethan following close behind.

 

Hearing the door shut Justin takes off his shirt as Brian wraps his arms around the blondes waist “Christ you could of warned me it was loser visiting day before I came over” Brian says giving Justin a kiss on the neck

 

“Must have slipped my mind” Justin says as he leans into Brian “Mmmm”

 

“So what’s the reason?” Brian asks as he pours himself a shot of Beam and downs it

 

“I don’t know what you mean?” Justin says acting innocent

 

“Oh come on Jus”

 

“Fine” Justin replies sighing “Remember the first guy who I lost my virginity to?” Justin asks

 

“Yeah you mean the loser you wouldn’t stop stalking”

 

“I tried everything I could to be with him but he always said the same thing, I don’t date whores”

 

Brian just raises his eyebrow “So?”

 

“I found out that he is going to ask somebody to be his new boyfriend”

 

Laughing Brian says “Ethan”

 

“It’s fucking typical” Justin says getting up and pacing around the room “When I like someone I get turned down for innocent little twats like Ethan it’s not fair” Justin screams

 

 

“So what do you need me for?” Brian asks poring himself and Justin a glass of champagne. Walking over to Justin he hands him the glass.

 

“I want you to fuck him make it good I want him to crave sex I want him to fuck anything that moves”

 

“Like you?” Brian ask smirking

 

Glaring at Brian he asks “Will you do it?” Justin asks pressing his body close to Brian

 

:”No’ Brian says before moving away

 

“Why the fuck not?” Justin asks angrily

 

“Because it’s so easy god can’t you at least give me a challenge” Brian says in a bored tone

 

Justin puts down his glass and walks over to Brian wrapping his arms around him Justin begins to kiss along hiss neck and face. “Please for me” Justin begs as he sneaks his hand down Brian’s pants to cup his balls

 

Moaning Brian gives in “Fine I’ll do it” Brian says as he watches Justin face light up.

 

“Thank you” Justin says before giving Brian a kiss on the lips. He retrieves his glass and starts refilling their glasses.

 

“But you owe me. Cheers” Brian says before clinking their champagne glasses together and smiling.


	2. Queer Intentions

Brian woke up to a pair of blue eyes staring at him. “Morning” Justin said as he climbs on top of Brian 

 

“Morning” Brian replies stretching his legs. “What time is it?” he asks stroking his hand through the blonde’s hair. 

 

“Seven” Justin sighs loving the way Brian’s hands massaged his head. 

 

“We better get up or we’ll be late” Brian says giving Justin’s ass a smack. Justin gets off of Brian and runs to the shower with Brian hot on his heels.

 

A shower and two blow jobs later they emerged from the bathroom and began to get dressed. They had just finished getting changed into their school uniforms when there was a knock at the door. “Enter” Justin yells as Justin’s butler Henry enters Justin’s bedroom.

 

“Forgive me for the intrusion Master Justin but I thought I should let you know that your mother and father have had to go to Los Angeles earlier than planned. Seems there is a crisis that had to be attended to immediately. They gave me your allowance and a phone number where you can reach them” Henry says as he hands over a piece of paper and an envelope. “Do you or Master Brian need anything else Sir?” Henry asks

 

Opening the envelope he takes out the money and puts it in his wallet. “Yes make sure Jonathan brings the black limo to the front not the white one. Now leave us” Justin says dismissing Henry. 

 

“Very well Sir” Henry bows his head before exiting Justin’s room.

 

***

 

Walking outside to the front of the house Henry stood waiting for them with their school bags while the chauffeur Jonathan stood next to him. Handing the boys their school bags as they approach the limo.

 

"Have a good day Sirs” Henry says before returning inside the house. 

 

Jonathan tips his cap in respect “Good morning Master Justin Master Brian” Jonathan says before opening the door for them. Brian climbs in first followed by Justin. Closing the door Jonathan gets into the drivers side and pulls away from the huge mansion. As they head off in the direction of their school St James Academy for privileged boys.

 

***

 

The limo drives through the entrance gate of St James and pulls up to the entrance. 

 

“Stop” Justin yells at the driver Jonathan as the limo screeches to a halt. Jonathan gets out opening the passenger door. Brian and Justin step out of the limo and look around. “Brian’s driver will be picking us up so don’t bother coming to get us” Justin says addressing Jonathan.

 

“Yes Sir. Goodbye Master Justin Master Brian” Jonathan says tipping his cap one last time before climbing back into the limo and driving away.

 

“Hey Brian Justin” Ben says as he approaches them

 

“Hey Ben” they reply in unison

 

“Hey you want to suck my cock faggot?” Chris says to Ben as he walks past Brian and Justin with the other Jocks to enter the school building.

 

“What’s his problem?” Brian asks turning to Ben

 

“Let’s just say Chris likes to tackle the tight ends on and off the field” Ben informs them smiling

 

“Are you shitting me?” Brian asks laughing

 

“I shit you not. Hobbs used to sneak in my dorm room drunk every month. We'd go at it for a while, and then as soon as he'd cum, he starts freaking out. What are you doing, man? I'm not a fag. If you tell anybody then I’m going to kick your ass. The only reason why I let him continue with his charade is because he's got a mouth like a Hoover” Ben replies 

 

“Oh my God” Justin says

 

Brian, Justin and Ben laugh as they climb the steps to St James as the bell sounds.

 

***

 

Later that day Brian finds himself once again waiting outside the principles office. Pacing back and forth Brian tries to come to a decision about who his first fuck of the new term should be. The principles door suddenly opens bringing Brian out of his thoughts. A dark haired guy leaves his office and turns around to face the principal. “Bye Dad” the guy says as he walks out of the reception.

 

“Brian” the principal says to him as he motions for Brian to come inside. Rolling his eyes he walks into the office and shuts the door behind him. Taking a seat in front of the man’s desk Brian looks up.

 

“I’m very disappointed in you Brian you have only been in school for a few hours and you’ve already been sent to my office. Well what do you have to say for yourself this time Mr Kinney?” the principle says

 

“It’s that fucking Mr Richards he sent me here for doing my science project how fucked up is that” Brian yells

 

“Ejaculating into a test tube is not a science project Mr Kinney” he says sighing “Why can’t you be like your friend Justin, you could learn a lot from him”

 

“I’m sure” Brian says smirking

 

“I will let you off this time but if you’re sent to my office again before this day is over you’ll get two weeks detention”

 

“Fine” Brian says picking up his bag as he storms out of the office

 

“Theres something wrong with that kid” the principle mutters as he watches Brian leave.

 

Walking outside Brian turns a corner and bumps straight into the principles son who he saw leaving his office earlier.

 

“Sorry” Brian says helping the guy up

 

“No problem” the dark haired man says taking the offered hand and getting up

 

“I don’t know you, do I? Are you new?” Brian asks

 

“Yeah I just started here. I’m Michael Novotny” Michael says extending his hand

 

“Brian Kinney” he replies shaking Michael’s hand

 

“I better go I don’t want to be late. It was nice to meet you” Michael says before rushing off to class

 

Brian watches him go “We have ourselves a challenge ladies and gentleman” Brian thinks as he makes his way up the stairs to the top floor.


	3. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - I decided to take bits and pieces from Cruel Intentions 2 because i thought the idea of the tribunal would be fun. Also sorry it's not very long**

* * *

Climbing the stairs Brian started forming a plan in his head. As soon as he was done with Ethan, which shouldn’t be too hard he would move onto Michael. Knowing that Michael was new at school he was sure he would get the information he needed in order to pursue him then run him and his father out of the school. Smiling Brian reached the door that led to the school attic getting out his key he unlocks the door making sure to lock it behind him. Walking up the last few steps he reaches the metal door. Knocking two times then waiting before knocking three more times the door opens just as the meeting was about to start.

 

“The meeting of the St James tribunal will now come to order” Ben says addressing the group which consisted of about twenty five people.

 

“Thank you Ben” Brian says standing next to Justin on the platform. “Fellow gay students of privilege and popularity I welcome you to this year’s first meeting of the St James Tribunal” Brian says

 

“As your new leaders we promise to get rid of the losers, homophobes and under privileged and toss there fucking asses out of this school” Justin says as everyone rises to their feet to clap and cheer.

 

“Now as you all know we have a few new students this year so before we start listening to other peoples news lets go through the list” Brian says as he and Justin move from the platform to sit down.

 

Ben starts up the projector screen as a picture of Michael appears on it. “Michael Novotny, sophomore, son of the new headmaster. Annual family income of just a one hundred thousand dollars, he has a grade point average of 3.4 and not only is he still a virgin but his dad doesn’t even know he’s queer” Ben says

 

“And?” Justin says

 

“That’s the only information I have on him at the moment but I’m still looking” Ben says

 

“Stay on it” Brains says as Ben nods his head in response

 

“Next” Justin says

Everyone jumps and screams as a picture of Ethan appears on the screen.

 

“Ethan Gold, sophomore, son of Teresa and Philip Gold. They own fifteen jewelry stores across Europe. He has grade point average of 7.2. Even though his mother and father are both homophobic he’s openly gay. There was an incident at his last school where he was found in the boy’s bathroom jerking a former student off other than that he is still a virgin. Annual family income of two hundred million dollars”

 

“Didn’t you find out anything else about him yesterday?” Brian asks turning to Justin

 

“No other than the fact that he is a total loser I mean he shops at Wal-Mart”

 

“Ewww” Everyone says at the same time

 

“I’m going after Ethan myself when Brian and I are through with him he’ll be the biggest fucking whore this school has ever seen” Justin says

 

Everyone gets up and starts clapping again. As Brian and Justin stand back on the platform.

 

“Now do we have any other news?” Brian says as people start raising their hands. “Yes Shane”

 

“Well we have a new art teacher this year and it seems that having nude male models is not appropriate for an all boys school and that we should be focusing more on landscaping” Shane says as everyone boo’s

 

“Everyone who is in agreement that we should get rid of the new art teacher say I” Justin says addressing the group as they all say “I” 

 

“Bye bye Mr. Art teacher hello hot naked guys” Brian says as once again everybody claps and cheers. as Justin and Brian kiss earning them a round of whistles from the other memebers.


	4. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - Yes I know it's short but the next one will be longer I promise this time. Blame my brain.**

* * *

As the final bell rang Brian made his way to the gym. Reaching the gym Brian looks around and makes sure nobody is watching him before slipping inside. Shutting the door behind him he could hear a voice coming from the teacher’s office. Grinning he enters the office and sits on the desk.

 

“Look Cheryl I can’t help it okay I have to stay behind and supervise detention alright fine. Darling I’ve got to go now I will see you when I get home” Lee says into the phone as he hangs up.

 

“Hey” Brian says swinging his legs around on the desk so he is facing lee. “Miss me?” 

 

“Oh god yes” Lee moans as he pulls Brian off the desk and onto his lap

 

“Wooo” Brian says excited as he is pulled off the desk wrapping his arms around the older man Brian leans in to capture his lips. Pushing his tongue inside the man’s mouth he roams his hands over Lee’s body feeling his muscles through his t-shirt.

 

Lee takes off Brian’s blazer and starts undoing the button on his shirt “So hot and sexy” Lee says as he runs his hands over Brian’s exposed chest. Undoing his tie and pulling off his shirt Lee throws them on the floor. Picking Brian up he lays him on the desk and begins to unbutton his trousers. Brian lifts his hips as Lee yanks on Brian’s trousers. Once Brian is fully naked Lee starts kissing every inch of Brian’s skin. Brian moans in pleasure as Lee’s tongue licks tip of his cock. 

 

“Like that?” the man asks

 

“Yes suck me now” Brian orders as lee’s mouth swoops down to swallow Brian’s cock. Brian moves his hands to his chest and starts to pinch his nipples while Lee’s head sucks mercilessly on his dick. “More” Brian moans as he feels Lee deep throat him. “Oh I… I’m…..co…coming” Brian screams as he shoots into the older mans mouth. Lee pulls Brian up roughly from the desk and shoves his tongue down his throat letting him taste himself. Pulling away Brian picks up his clothes and begins to get dressed. Brian had just finished putting his blazer on when there was a knock at the door.

 

“Come in” Lee says as the priciple enters the office.

 

“Sorry to bother you Mr. Stevenson but I was wondering if you had time to go over the new fund ideas for the boy’s basketball team” the principle says as he notices Brian. “Oh hello Brian what are you doing here? You are not in trouble are you?” he asks looking at Brian.

 

“No sir I was just having a talk to Mr. Stevenson about me maybe wanting to join the track team” Brian lies “I better get going or Justin will be wondering what’s happened to me” Brian says picking up his bag.

 

“We’ll finishing our talk tomorrow Brian” Lee says

 

“Sure” Brian says winking and blowing a kiss at Lee when the principle wasn’t looking before turning around and leaving the office with a smile on his face “Bye” Brian says over his shoulder.

 

“Goodbye Brian” the principle says as he watches him leave.

 

***

 

Outside Justin sat in Brian’s limo drinking champagne from the mini bar while he waited for Brian. The door to limo is opened by the driver as Brian gets in.

 

“Hey baby” Brian says as Justin puts down his glass and lays his head on Brian’s lap.

 

“Hey yourself do you know how long I was waiting” Justin says

 

“Awww was you lonely?” Brian asks kissing Justin’s forehead while stroking his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

 

“Yes” Justin says pouting slightly then relaxes as Brian’s hands start to touch him.

 

“Sorry I had stuff to do but to make it up to you I’ll take you wherever you want to go” Brian says

“Babylon” Justin says with excitement as he breaks out into a huge grin

 

“Babylon it is but first let’s go back to mine and get changed”

 

“Okay” Justin says

 

Brian then picks up the phone that allows him to talk to the driver. “Home Gary” he says before hanging up. Justin gets up from his position in Brian’s lap and pours him a glass of champagne before refilling his. 

 

“So how was your first day back?” Justin asks

 

“Fucking Fantastic” Brian says before kissing Justin on the lips as the limo pulls out of the school and heads towards Brian’s home.


	5. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - Yes I know I said next chapter would be longer but as I said before blame my brain**

* * *

The gates to Brian’s mansion open as the limo drives through and up to the front of the house. The driver gets out of the limo and opens the passenger door as Brian and Justin climb out. Walking up to the entrance of the house with Justin following close behind, they enter the house. Once inside they are greeted by Jenkins Brian’s butler.

 

“Good day Master Brian Master Justin I trust you had a good day at school” Jenkins says as he hands Brian his allowance.

 

“It was an interesting day. Jenkins tell Sam I need him in my room in about ten minutes no later” Brian says as he walks up the stairs to his bedroom.

 

“Very well sir” Jenkins says before hurrying off to get Sam

 

***

 

Entering Brian’s sitting room they see two maids cleaning and straitening the place up.

 

“I’m in the room” Brian says impatiently as the maids rush out of the room.

 

Brian walks over to the bar stripping off his Blazer tie and shirt as he goes, while Justin lounges on the chaise loosing his tie.

 

“So what is your plan concerning Ethan” Justin asks as he starts to unbutton his shirt

 

“How about the seduce and destroy strategy?” Brian asks bringing over two glasses of wine and handing one to Justin before sitting down on the chair facing Justin.

 

“Oooo I like it” Justin says with an evil smile on his face. 

 

“Knew you would” Brian says as there is a knock at the door “Come in”

 

Opening the door they see a rail of clothes being brought into the room by Sam. Turning to face Brian he says “I brought you the clothes you wanted Master Brian I hope you like them” Brian and Justin get up from their seats and begin to browse through all the clothes picking out their favorite outfits. Once their outfits we’re chosen Sam takes away the rail of clothes and leaves the room to make the alterations to their favorite outfits.

 

Brian watches Sam leave once sure that he was gone Justin picks up the phone and begins to dial a number.

 

“Who are you calling?” Brian asks as he watches Justin

 

“Ethan” he replies simply just as Brian grabs the phone out of Justin’s hand and disconnects it before it could ring. “Hey” Justin says glaring at Brian

 

“Before we do this I just want to make you aware of the damaged we’re about to cause” Brian says

 

Justin thinks about this for a minute “I’m aware” he says with a smile as he makes a grab the phone but Brian holds it out of reach.

 

“Are you really? I mean we have done some pretty fucked up shit in our time. You’re destroying an innocent guy you do realize that?” Brian tells Justin

 

“Ethan will be destroyed and if you wont do it I’ll just get someone who will” Justin says walking away from Brian

 

“You a-maze me” Brian says staring at Justin’s back

 

“Oh blow me Brian” Justin says becoming angry “So it’s alright for guys like you and Ben to fuck everyone but when I do it I get dumped for innocent little shits like Ethan. Do you think I like the fact that I have to act like little innocent hetro sunshine twenty four seven just so I can be accepted in my own god damn family. I’m the faggot whore of St James Academy and sometimes I want to kill myself. So there is your psycho analogy Dr Freud. Now tell me will you do it or not” Justin asks as Brian hands him the phone.

 

“Call him” Brian sys with a sigh

 

Justin dials Ethan’s number and listens to it ring before someone picks up

 

“Ethan? Its Justin” he says into the phone

 

“Hi Justin whas sup?” Ethan says on the other end

 

“Wass sup?” Brian mouths as Justin smirks

 

“Not much I was wondering if you wanted to come out tonight Brian is taking me to this gay club and wanted me to call you and see if you wanted to join us” Justin asks

 

“Erm I I I guess that could be cool” Ethan says a little unsure

 

“Great okay so how about we come by your place in say an hour and pick you up” 

 

“Okay peace out” Ethan says before hanging up

 

“Peace out” Justin says repeating Ethan’s words before slamming the phone down on the table “Moron”

 

***

 

An hour later Brian and Justin we’re dressed and waiting outside of Ethan’s house. They both were wearing black leather pants. Brian had on a white wife beater while Justin wore a tight Blue t-shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. Hearing a front door slam they look out to see Ethan heading in their direction. Justin turns to Brian.

 

“Ready?” he asks

 

“Always” Brian replies

 

“Do you remember the plan?” Justin asks glancing back at Ethan

 

“Yeees Seduce and Destroy” Brian replies in a bored tone as Justin smiles.

 

Ethan climbs into the limo and smiles at Brian and Justin “Hey guys” he says

 

“Hey” they reply at the same time

 

“You ready for the best night of your life?” Brian asks smiling

 

“I guess” Ethan replies

 

“Then lets get going shall we” Brian says as he picks up the limo phone to talk to the driver. “To Babylon Gary” Brian says into the phone

 

“Yes sir” Gary replies on the other end as the limo pulls away from Ethan’s home and heads into the direction of Liberty Avenue and Babylon that waits.


	6. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - Sorry for the long wait but my coursework took a lot longer to complete than I thought it would but I am back yay woo hoo. :D**

* * *

Ethan’s POV

 

We pull up in front of a club I’m a little nervous okay a lot nervous most of the guys that are waiting inline outside look older probably in their mid twenties. I wonder why Justin came along I always thought he was straight I suppose he just comes here because of Brian. But they both look fucking amazing makes me think that maybe I should of put more of an effort in to look good. Brian keeps flirting with me well I think he is anyway my mum says to stay away from him she says he is nothing but trouble. If that’s the case how come Justin hangs around with him? The limo driver opens the door for us and we step out but instead of lining up like everyone else the bouncers pull back the ropes and let us enter. I guess it has something to do with money as my dad says if you have money you can have anything you want. 

 

Inside the club is filled with half naked men grinding against each other I don’t know if I am ready for this but I’m not going to wimp out. We walk over to the bar and Justin buys me a drink I’m not sure what’s in it but it tastes pretty nice. After a few drinks Brian asks me if I would like to dance. I glance over at the dance floor Brian senses my hesitation and reassures me that he won’t let anything happen to me. We start to dance and Brian’s hands are everywhere and I start to forget my worries about the place and just let the music flow through me. I wonder where Justin is, probably getting hit on by most of the guys in the place. Brian whispers in my ear something about wanting to kiss me I can hardly hear anything over the loud music. I tell him that I have never kissed a guy before and to my surprise he doesn’t laugh.

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

We arrive at Babylon and I can tell the kid is nervous I glance over at Justin and see amusement showing in his eyes at Ethan’s fear. We exit the limo and approach the front of the line. Dave one of the regular bouncers spots us and pulls back the ropes to let us inside. I hear complaints from the other patrons but what the fuck do I care. 

 

Entering the club Justin buys us a few drinks I notice he bought Ethan a Bacardi and coke maybe it will loosen him up enough for me to do execute my plan. I ask him if he would like to dance and god if his face doesn’t remind me of a rabbit caught in the headlights it takes all my self control not to laugh in the poor kid’s face. After reassuring him I grab him by the hand and lead him towards the dance floor glancing back over my shoulder I see that Justin is heading for the back room. I decide the sooner I get this over with the sooner I can claim my reward. The reward being Justin’s delicious bubble butt and my cock buried deep inside it. As we start dancing I decide to take it up a notch and proceed to run my hands all over his body by the way he’s moving I can tell he likes it. I lean over to whisper in his ear about how much I want to kiss him. God Justin is really going to owe me for this. He backs off a bit and tells me that he’s never kissed a guy before. Thank god I already knew that otherwise I would have pissed myself laughing. I mean what gay 17 year old hasn’t kissed a guy I mean it’s just sad pathetic even.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

I watch as Brian leads Ethan to the dance floor as I head off in search of some release myself. I head to the back room to look for a few possibilities. Walking into the back room I notice a few guys checking me out yeah I’m hot and I know I am. I see a hot red haired guy leaning against one of the far walls watching another guy finger fucking some twink. Strutting over towards him I whisper my invitation in his ear. The guy checks me over and then falls to his knees. I take his place at the wall and let my head fall back as he runs his hand over my erect cock before undoing my pants. I feel my cock being covered with the tricks warm mouth as he moves his lips up and down on my shaft. I grip the back of the guy’s head and start to thrust my dick into his mouth making him take every inch of my cock as I shoot my load down his throat. Tucking myself away I zip up my pants and walk out of the back room and back into the club in search of Brian leaving the pissed off looking trick behind me. Looking around the club I can’t see Brian or Ethan anywhere just as I was about to ring him and find out where he is Rick the bartender calls me over. 

 

“Hey Justin” Rick says motioning with his hand for me to come over

 

“Hey Rick you look absolutely fuckable tonight” I tell him with a smile

 

“Well maybe if you’re a bad boy I’ll let you fuck me later” Rick says winking at me “Anyway the reason I called you over was because Brian told me to tell you that he was taking you know who home and that the S and D plan will be finished tonight. I don’t know what he meant but he said you would understand”

 

“I do thanks Rick now I’d love to stay and chat but I feel like going home and having my own little private celebration” I say as I walk out of the club

 

***

 

Michael’s POV

 

I’m standing in front of the mirror looking at my reflection, after trying on several different outfits I finally find one I’m satisfied with. I pull on my jacket and put my wallet in the back pocket of my jeans. Leaving the house I make a quick stop at my dad’s study to tell him I’m going out. I stand outside the door and knock.

 

“Who is it?” my dad shouts

 

“It’s me dad, can I come in?” I ask

 

“Of course you can son” he says as I push open the door and enter the study. Dad is sitting behind his desk going over some papers he looks tired kind of makes me feel sorry for the guy.

 

“Hey dad I’m going out now is that okay?” I ask as he looks up from his work to stare at me.

 

“Where are you going?” he asks looking at me suspiciously

 

“To a club I’m going to meet a girl from school there” I lie his face lights up at the mention of me meeting a girl. I knew it would that’s why I said it parents can be so stupid sometimes. “So is it okay if I go?”

 

“Yes but make sure you are home before midnight you have school in the morning remember” he says like he has to remind me he’s the headmaster of said school like I said parents can be so stupid sometimes. Saying goodbye I leave the office and head outside to the garage. I decide to take the BMW my dad bought me even though it’s like two years out of date but I suppose that’s the best I’m going to get on a headmaster’s salary.

 

Once I reach the club I turn off the engine and lock up the car as I line up with the rest of the people waiting to get inside. Finally I get inside thank god I bought a new fake id, looking around I try to spot the reason I came here I see him heading towards what looks like another room. I follow him into the room and I’m shocked that he could make it this easy for me as I pull out what I need from my jacket pocket.

 

I get home five minutes before midnight and luckily my parents are already asleep. I make my way quietly down to the basement which dad turned into a dark room. Pulling out my camera I start to develop the pictures I took at the club. Hanging them up to dry I look at the pictures of Justin getting sucked off by a man in a gay club. Part one of my plan is complete.

 

“Brian will be mine and you will be left with nothing after I destroy you” I say smiling as I continue to stare at the pictures of Justin.


	7. Queer Intentions

Brian’s POV

 

I quietly get dressed so as not to wake Ethan last night was awful I mean I fucked a lot of virgins but he has got to be the most frigid of them all. I pick up my shoes and slowly open the door, leaving Ethan snoring in bed I make my way down the stairs to the front door and leave.

 

I walk along thinking about last night and how Justin is going to repay me. I can’t wait to sink my cock into that delicious bubble butt of his. Smiling to myself I finally arrive outside Justin’s place, I open the door with the key Justin gave me and enter. Thank god he’s parents are away otherwise I’d be a dead man staying out this late. I climb the stairs and make my way to Justin’s room, nearing his bedroom I stop at the sounds coming from inside. I smile slightly and knock on the door.

 

“Erm just a minute” I hear Justin call out. I can hear him whispering to someone inside and push open the door just as he climbs back on his bed.

 

“Bad time?” I ask walking into the room and looking around.

 

“Kind of” he says with a smile his face is covered in sweat and clothes are strewn all over the place. I smile as I make my way towards him.

 

“Well you obviously wanted me to witness your little adventure otherwise you wouldn’t have invited me” I say “Who is our friend that gives you such pleasure. Where could he be?” I ask as I stroll over to the wardrobe and open it. “Well look what we have here” I say at the man who hurriedly gets dressed before rushing out of the room.

 

“Call me” Justin shouts to the guy. I walk back over to the bed and sit down on it. “You don’t get to have all the fun. So I assume your plan was a success?” he asks

 

“Of course, so what about this reward you promised” I say as I lean over to kiss him. Justin’s hands undo my zipper and slip inside me pants to stroke my cock. Just as I’m about to shoot he pulls his hand away.

 

“Some other time” Justin replies with a smirk before getting off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom.

 

“Fucking hell that little tease” I say as I cover my face with a pillow.

 

***

 

Ethan’s POV

 

I wake up to find Brian gone and that I have a very sore ass. I lie in bed and think about what happened last nigh I had sex. “I did it I did it I did it” I repeat in a sing song voice over and over excitedly as I jump up and down on my bed. I stop suddenly when I hear a knock on my door. “Hang on” I say as I cover the stains on the bed I quickly get dressed and spray the room with air freshener. “Come in”

 

“Hi honey did you sleep okay” my mum asks walking into my room and looking around

 

“I slept great mum” I reply with a huge smile on my face that’s not going to go away anytime soon.

 

“That’s good” she replies “And how was your night out with Justin Taylor?” she asks

 

“We had the best time” I lie I hardly saw Justin I was with Brian most of the time but I’m not going to tell her that considering how she feels about him.

 

My mother smiles at me “Glad you enjoyed yourself” she replies as she walks around my room “It’s important that you have good friends. Err Ethan what’s this?” she asks holding up a white jock strap. Shit.

 

“That I erm I err bought it for myself” I lie for the second time in ten minutes

 

“Uh huh” she says looking at me curiously. “Why don’t you go take a shower before coming down for breakfast” and with that she walks out of my room leaving me wandering what she meant by that last comment.

 

I enter my bathroom and turn on the shower I let my mind replay everything that happened last night and once again that huge smile returns on my face. I can’t wait to see Brian and tell Justin what happened.

 

***

 

Michael’s POV

 

I leave my dad’s office when the bell sounds for fifth period as I’m walking towards English, guess who I bump into none other than Justin Taylor. “Sorry” I say although I don’t really mean it. “Hey do I know you?” I ask

 

“I doubt it” he replies in a snobbish tone

 

“You’re a friend of Brian Kinney’s right?”

 

“So what if I am?” the blonde replies god I hate him.

 

“I’m Michael” I say sticking out my hand after a moments hesitation Justin shakes it.

 

“Your father is the new headmaster at St James right?” he asks as I nod my head

 

“Well I better get going or I will be late for English” I say “It was nice to meet you, I’ll probably see you around school” I say over my shoulder as I walk towards English. That little slut has no idea who he’s dealing with.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

I wake up to find Brian staring at me. “What you looking at?” I ask feeling a little freaked out by the way he’s staring at me.

 

“Nothing” he replies “Just my reward” he says with a smirk

 

“What do you mean your reward?” I ask

 

“I mean your ass and my cock shoved up it” he replies as he gives my body the once over.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding right. I don’t bottom for any one Mr Kinney” I say getting out of the bed and leaving him to think about that.

 

At school Brian has been avoiding me all day I’m kind of hurt by it actually. I like it when he follows me around like a little puppy it’s entertaining. The bell sounds for fifth period. I’m walking along the corridor to get to my Gym class when some asshole smacks into me.

 

“Watch it” I say angrily

 

“Sorry” the guy says and I suddenly remember where I’ve seen him before he’s the headmaster’s son Michael. “Hey do I know you?” he asks

 

“I doubt it” I reply already bored with this conversation. God he better not be hitting on me. Sometimes people just don’t know what it’s like to be beautiful.

 

“You’re a friend of Brian Kinney’s right?” he asks

 

“So what if I am?” I say feeling a little curious to how he knows Brian

 

“I’m Michael” he says sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shake the offered hand before looking at him.

 

“Your father is the new headmaster at St James right?” I ask as he nods his head.

 

“Well I better get going or I will be late for English” Michael says “It was nice to meet you, I’ll probably see you around school” he says over his shoulder as he walks towards English. 

 

“Looking forward to it you fucking freak” I say when he’s out of ear shot. How does he know Brian I think as I get this strange feeling in my stomach no it can’t be I’m not jealous am I? I have to find Brian I rush off down the corridor in search of Brian forgetting all about fifth period. No one takes him away from me. I round the corner and stop dead in my tracks at the sight before me. That freak Michael and Brian are oh god I can’t even say it kissing. I feel my blood start to boil I turn around and run back the way I came. That freak is going to get what’s coming to him. Nobody messes with Justin Taylor.


	8. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - Sorry if it's a little short guys. This is the last chapter i'll be writing for this story now until after chrsitmas.**

* * *

* * *

Brian’s POV

 

I pull my lips away from Michael’s and grin at him. “Did he see?” I ask. 

 

“Yep” Michael replies, “He looked real pissed off”

 

“Good I’ll show that whore that he’s not the only one that can manipulate people into doing what he wants”

 

“So you remember the plan that I told you” Michael says. Nodding my head I walk backwards away from him and head towards the gym. I wait outside until everyone has left the locker room before walking into Lee's office.

 

“Excuse me sir but I’ve been a bad boy maybe you should punish me” I say seductively removing my tie.

 

“Brian I can’t right now. I can’t have you like this during school hours the headmaster almost caught us last time”

 

“But I want you to suck me off right here and now” I say “I know you want to I can feel it” I whisper pressing my body close to his and cupping his balls through his trousers. “Now tell me you want me”

 

“Brian I want you, I want you so much” Lee says falling to his knees and undoing my trousers. He runs his tongue over my shaft before encasing it with his mouth. I lean back against his desk and put my hand on the back of his head. While he’s busy servicing me I start to think over my plan. I always seem to think better when I’m having my cock sucked. 

 

***

 

The school bell rings signalling the end of school for the day. I walk out of the school building and scan the other students for any sign of Justin. Climbing into my limo I see Justin sitting there like usual. “Hey” I greet somewhat confused.

 

“Hey so how was he?” he asks picking up his champagne glass and taking a sip

 

“Who?”

 

“Michael Novotny closet gay boy and son of our headmaster, ring any bells”

 

“Oh him I don’t know I haven’t fucked him yet” I reply “But I will just give me time” I add

 

“So? How was your romantic night with Ethan” Justin asks with a smirk

 

“I’ve had better” I say “So do you want to know what I found out or not?” I ask as Justin looks up at me with surprise before quickly hiding behind indifference. “Are you ready for this? It seems our little queer in the closet is on to us well more precisely you”

 

“WHAT!” Justin screams, “What does he know?”

 

“He knows you’re a cum chugging ass fucking fag if that’s what you mean” I say smirking at the look of horror on his face “Oh and he has pictures of you in the backroom with your dick down some tricks throat. You look hot in them by the way”

 

“I’m going to have to step up my game plan to destroy him a little earlier than planned” Justin says “No biggie I don’t have much on this week anyway. So are you in” 

 

“That depends” I say taking the champagne glass from him.

 

“On what?”

 

“On you. See I didn’t like that little stunt you pulled with the Ethan plan. So this time I want to get half of my reward now and half when the job is done” I say as Justin thinks about it

 

“What’s your price?”

 

“You suck my cock now and I get to fuck your ass when the plan is complete”

 

“How do I know you wont just settle for the blowjob and not go through with the plan?” Justin asks

 

“How do I know you wont screw my over like you did last time” I reply raising me eyebrow “Well?” I ask as Justin crawls over to me and spreads my legs open. He pulls down my zip on my pants and releases my cock from the confines of my trousers. 

 

“Enjoy because I’m only doing this once” he says angrily before swooping down to swallow my dick.

 

“Fuck Jus…tha…..good…don….sto…stop” I pant raising my hips a little to push my cock deeper down his throat. I feel myself getting close to the edge and put my hand on the back of his head. “Jussssstiinn gggggod” I scream shooting my load down his throat. Justin lifts his head up and tries to grab the champagne glass from me but I hold it out of reach. “Swallow it” I say and can’t help the satisfied smile that appears on my face. Justin swallows my cum then snatches the glass of champagne out of my hands and downs the rest of it. Justin puts the glass in the holder before climbing onto my lap and begins to grind his rear end on my dick. “Jus” Is all I can say before Justin shoves his tongue down my throat silencing my protests.

 

The limo pulls up outside of Justin’s place. He gets off my lap tucks my dick away and zips my trousers back up before kissing me a quick peck on the lips “Bye” he says seductively climbing out of the back seat. I watch Justin sway his hips as he walks towards his front door. He reaches the door turns round and winks at me before disappearing inside. Fuck he wins again how does he do that.

 

***

 

Michael’s POV

 

I’m sitting in my bedroom preparing myself for the next part of my plan. Taking a deep breath I collect the pictures up and walk downstairs to my father’s study. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer.

 

“Come in” he says 

 

Opening the door I step inside and close the door behind me. I take a seat in front of his desk and look up at him. “Hey dad I’ve got something to tell you” I say

 

“What’s that then?” he asks

 

"It's about Justin" I reply


	9. Queer Intentions

**Authours Note - Hope everybody had a good Christmas (or whatever you celebrate) and New Year.**

* * *

Michael’s POV

 

I’m sitting in my bedroom preparing myself for the next part of my plan. Taking a deep breath I collect the pictures up and walk downstairs to my father’s study. I knock on his door and wait for him to answer.

 

“Come in” he says 

 

Opening the door I step inside and close the door behind me. I take a seat in front of his desk and look up at him. “Hey dad I’ve got something to tell you” I say

 

“What’s that then?” he asks

 

"It's about Justin" I reply “I don’t know where to begin he’s ………” I’m suddenly interrupted by the sound of my father’s phone ringing. Giving me an apoplectic look he picks up the receiver.

 

“Hello” he says into the phone “Oh hello there Lee nice to hear from you, could you hold on a moment? Michael would you excuse me please we’ll talk later okay son”

 

“Sure dad” I reply getting up from my seat and leaving his office. I’m so fucking fuming right now I was so close but my dad can’t even take five fucking minutes to listen to me dam him and dam Justin fucking Taylor. “Ahhh” I scream putting a pillow over my head to muffle my sounds of frustration. Tomorrow I will show my dad that Justin is not a perfect hetro boy that he claims to be.

 

***

 

The next morning I enter the school and walk down the corridor towards my father’s office hoping to catch him before morning assembly when some dick head bashes into me and knocks me to the ground.

 

“Oh hey man I’m sorry” the guy says helping me up “Is that yours?” he asks pointing behind me at the phone that’s lying on the ground.

 

“No” I tell him picking up the phone and handing it to him “Is it yours?”

 

“Oh yeah it’s mine sorry my dad bought me this yesterday and I keep forgetting that I have it” he says laughing “I’m Ben by the way and you are?” he asks handing me back my folder.

 

“Michael” I answer smiling

 

“Nice to meet you Michael, well I better get going. I’ll see you around maybe?” he says with a wink before turning around and walking away.

 

“Yeah defiantly” I shout out before resuming my mission. I stand outside my father’s office for ten minutes deciding how to approach the subject when I have what I’m going to say summarized in my head I lightly tap on the door.

 

“Come in” 

 

“Hey dad” I greet poking my head around the door “Is this a bad time because I could come back?” 

 

“No sit down is this about what you wanted to talk to me about last night?” he asks as I nod my head. “Well what is it?”

 

“I think it’s better if I just show you” I say tossing the folder over to him. I watch as he opens the files before gently closing it shut. He rests his head on his hands before looking up at me.

 

“And what is this supposed to mean?” he says waving the folder in front of me. 

 

“What you mean you don’t know?” I ask before snatching the folder from his hands and opening it. “What the…no these are not the pictures I took … what the hell is going on” I say baffled. I look up at my father then down at the pictures of Justin playing sports. What the hell these are not my pictures what the fuck is going on? “I’m sorry for wasting your time dad these are the year book pictures I must of picked these ones up by mistake” I lie before leaving my father’s office. Shutting the door behind me I shut my eyes and lean against the hard wood, when I open my eyes again I’m looking straight at the smug face of none other than Justin fucking Taylor.

 

***

 

The Day Before

Brian’s POV

 

I zip up my pants and wrap my hands around Lee’s neck. “That felt sooo good” I purr into his ear “Lee would you do anything for me?” I ask pressing my body close to his

 

“Yes I worship you Brian” he replies running his hands over my body

 

“Then I want you to do me a favour?”

 

“Anything just name it”

 

“I want you to go home and wait until I call you when I do I want you to ring Mr Novotny and keep him on the phone for as long as you can” I say rubbing my cock against his

 

“But why do…….” He begins to say before I silence him with a kiss

 

“No questions just do as I say. Now have you got it?” I ask

 

“Yes”

 

“Good” I reply smiling I give him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the gym

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

“So are we all agreed that Michael should be destroyed?” I ask staring down at the tribunal from the platform

 

“We agree” the tribunal reply in unison

 

“Thanks to Brian we now have all the information we need to annihilate the little shit. He is a threat to all of us if he outs one of us the rest of us will be next we have to stop him before he has a chance to succeed in his plan, Any suggestions?” I ask

 

“Tonight is already sorted I just need someone to wire the Novotny house so we know what’s going on” Brian tell us

 

“I can do that with no problems. My family have been invited over there tonight so I can hook everything up then” Jake says with a smirk

 

“Good any other suggestions” I ask as Ben raises his hand “Yes Ben”

 

“Tomorrow first thing at school I bump into Michael and find a way to distract him while I swipe the pictures and replace them with different ones” Ben explains

 

“Brilliant” Brian replies 

 

“This emergency meeting of the St James Tribunal will now come to a close. I’ll see you all tomorrow and Jake don’t forget to drop by my house and give me the transmitter” I tell him

 

“Okay Justin later” Jake says leaving with the others

 

“Did he really think you were working with him” I ask laughing

 

“Yeah he’s a real twat” Brian says kissing me on the lips before walking away.

 

***

 

Ben’s POV

 

Walking down the corridor I smile to myself as Michael is walking straight towards me, taking me phone out of my pocket I hide it behind my back and the throw it as I smack into Michael.

 

“Oh hey man I’m sorry” I say offering him a hand up “Is that yours?” I ask pointing the phone that I just threw. I smirk as Michael turns around I quickly grab the folder and make the switch, stuffing Michael’s evidence of Justin in my bag.

 

“No” he says turning around and handing the phone to me “Is it yours?”

 

“Oh yeah it’s mine sorry my dad bought me this yesterday and I keep forgetting that I have it” I say playing dumb “I’m Ben by the way and you are?” I ask handing him back his folder.

 

“Michael” he answers smiling at me. Oh god as if.

“Nice to meet you Michael, well I better get going. I’ll see you around maybe?” I say adding a wink for show before I turn around and walk away to find Justin.

 

***

 

The Present

Michael’s POV

 

I stare at Justin standing there smoking a joint so smug I just want to punch the fucker. Strolling over to me he puts his face real close to mine.

 

“Did you really think you were going to win this? I know what you want but you’re never going to get it. Why don’t you just save yourself a lot of trouble and accept the fact that Brian belongs to me and there is not a dam thing you can do about it” Justin whispers before blowing smoke in my face. Coughing I watch Justin stroll away back towards his group and Brian who puts his arm around Justin’s shoulder before kissing him on the neck. Fine if I can’t have him then no one can.


	10. Queer Intentions

**Authours Note - Not really sure about this one, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Michael’s POV

 

I can’t believe the audacity of that little shit. He thinks he’s so clever, getting Brian to make a fool out of me. They’re not going to get away with it. I’ll make that little slut pay for what they did. Smiling I take one last glance over at Justin and Brian, before walking away to my next class.

 

***

 

I ring the door bell and wait for somebody to answer.

“Yes, may I help you?”

“Hi, could I speak with Mrs Kinney please?” I ask.

“Come in. One moment, I will see if she is available. Who should I say is asking for her?”

“Michael Novotny, I’m the headmaster’s son.” I reply. Stepping inside the man shuts the door behind me and walks down the hall. He returns a few moments later with a woman, who I assume is Mrs Kinney.

“Hello Michael, I’m Mrs Kinney but you can call me Joan. What can I do for you?” 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I left something in Brian’s room the other day….”

“And you were wondering if you could get it.” She interrupts.

“Yes, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, top of the stairs third on your right.”

“Thank you.” I reply, running up the stairs towards Brian’s bedroom. I enter his room and open up my bag. Now where should I put it?

 

***

 

Brian’s POV

 

Standing in my bedroom I check myself over in the mirror. When I’m satisfied with how I look, I grab the bottle of champagne and carry it over to the bedside table. Tonight is the night, the night I finally will get to fuck Justin. Smiling at the thought, I don’t hear the knock at my door.

“What are you smiling at?” Justin asks, causing me to jump. I turn around and see Justin standing there in a pair of tight black trousers and a navy see through shirt.

“Nothing, just thinking about tonight.” I reply, walking over to him and running my hands over his body. 

“Let’s just get this over with” He says, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it to the floor. Strolling over to where Justin is standing, I kneel down and begin to unfasten his trousers, while planting soft kisses on his torso. Hooking my fingers into the waistband of his trousers, I slide them down over his perfect ass before standing up. Justin steps out of his trousers and makes his way over to the bed. “So, how do you want me?” he purrs, stretching out on the bed allowing me to see every inch of his flesh. 

“On your back, I want to see you.” I reply quickly stripping out of my clothes and joining him on the bed. Reaching over I pour the champagne into the flutes and hand one to him. Justin accepts the glass and down’s it all in a matter of minutes. I pick up the bottle again and pour some over his exposed chest, before leaning down and licking it off. I hear small gasps coming from Justin as I work my way up his body, stopping to swirl my tongue around each of his nipples. I want this to last but I can’t wait any longer. I seize a condom and some lube from my bedside drawer and place them on the bed. 

“Take it easy. I’m not a bottom boy, remember.” Justin says, hooking his legs over my shoulder.

Nodding my head I slip the condom over my cock and coat it with lube. Using my lube covered fingers; I insert one into Justin’s tight channel. I hear him gasp as I start to insert the second and third finger. Once I’m satisfied that he’s fully prepared, I position my cock at his opening and push slowly inside.

“Are you okay?” I gaze down at him and marvel at how beautiful he is. His mouth is slightly parted and his tongue darts out every now and then to moisten his lips. Hearing my question, he opens his eyes and stares up at me. He gives me a slight nod of his head as a yes, before closing his eyes again. Pulling almost all the way out I slam back inside and ride him hard. The room is filled with the sounds of our moans and the slight squeaking of the bed. Our bodies are covered in sweat as we move in perfect rhythm with each other. “God Jus…tin.” I pant.

“So close. Fuck Brian.” Justin cries, as his cum splashes onto my chest and mine fills the condom. I collapse on top of him, as we both try to catch our breath. That was so amazing, well worth the wait.

 

***

 

Michael’s POV

 

I pick up my glass and throw it against the wall, shattering it. I turn back towards the TV screen and watch Justin quickly get dressed, before running out of Brian’s room. Picking up my phone I dial the number that’s written on the card and wait for somebody to pick up.

“Hello?” the man answers.

“It’s almost time, get ready.” I tell him before hanging up. Smiling I sit back down and wait for the show to really start.

 

***

 

Justin’s POV

 

Laying here with Brian feels strange to me. I’ve never been cuddled by anyone after sex before. It feels nice. Turning around I face Brian and find my hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. He leans into my touch before planting a soft kiss on my lips. I suddenly feel something in my heart. No it can’t be love. Can it? Panicking I jump out of bed and scrabble to put my clothes on.

“Jus?” Brian asks concerned. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” I snap. Dressed I race out of his room as fast as my legs will allow. I hear Brian shouting after me but I can’t turn back. I can’t have feelings for Brian; I can’t have feelings for anyone. I’m supposed to be heartless. What the fuck is happening?

“Justin. Slow down, please.” Brian yells running after me.

Stopping dead in my tracks just outside his mansion gates, I turn around to face him. “What do you want?” I scream in his face. “You fucked me, you’ve got what you wanted now leave me alone.” I start to storm off but Brian grabs my arm and forces me to turn back around.

“I just wanted to see if you were alright, you little shit.”

“I’m fine.” I reply, crossing the road. 

“Justin wait, let me get the driver to take you home.” Brian shouts, walking across the road towards me. Ignoring him I continue to walk away until something tells me to turn back around. Stopping I face Brian once again and see a car heading straight for him. 

“Brian!” I scream, rushing towards him and pushing him out of the way.


	11. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - I’m really sorry for the long wait guys, but I’ve been busy with wok, college and setting up my site. But now I’m back. Yay! lmao. This chapter was longer but my laptop crashed, so I lost everything. The next chapter will be longer, it’s also the last chapter.**

* * *

Justin POV

It’s been five days since the car accident, and still the police are no closer to finding out who did this or why. I didn’t tell the police that I saw who the driver was; I want to deal with it myself. I don’t remember what happened; it’s all just a blur. I managed to survive with just a concussion and a few bruises, but Brian wasn’t so lucky. Coming back to reality I look around the dull hospital room and pull my chair closer to Brian’s bed.

“Hey Brian,” I say softly, holding his hand in mine, while the other strokes his hair. “Do you remember yesterday, I told you, I knew who did this to you?” Not expecting an answer I continue talking, knowing that he can hear every word. “Well, I spoke to the Tribunal today and we’re working on a plan to destroy the fucker. So you need to wake up otherwise you’ll miss everything…….Brian?” I sit in silence just staring at him, willing him to wake up. The only sounds in the room are the occasionally beeping coming from the life support machine.

“I’m sorry but visiting hours are over now, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave.” The night nurse says, walking over to where I’m sitting to check Brian over. Standing up I stretch my muscles, which are now aching from being sat in the same position and stare down at Brian. Leaning down I plant a soft kiss on his forehead before grabbing my coat and leaving the room.

***

Walking into school the next day, I’m approached by Ben and Jake as I make my way towards our first lesson. 

“How is he?” Jake asks, casually slinging his arm over my shoulder.

“No change. He’s stable but the doctor thinks that even if he does wake up, he could be severely brain damaged.” Shrugging off Jakes arm, I increase my pace and stride off down the corridor. 

“Shit! Justin, why are we fucking waiting?” Ben yells, running to catch up to me. “That fucker deserves to pay.” Ben says enraged.

“I told you, we have to wait until the teachers meeting at the end of the week.”

“Why?” Jake asks with confusion.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” I reply. Smiling slightly, I walk away and leave them trying to figure out what I’m up to. 

“Justin Taylor?”

“Here sir.” I reply entering the classroom and taking a seat in the back. 

“You’re late Taylor.” 

 

“I was at the hospital till late last night sir, I’m sorry it won’t happen again.”

“Well I guess, considering the circumstances I’ll let you off.” 

“So how is the little faggot?” Chris shouts out. “Has he been cured of his queer disease?” Staring coldly at Hobbs, it takes all my self control not to just go over and beat the shit out of him. 

“Fuck you Hobbs!” I spit back.

“CHRIS! That’s enough.” Mr Kenzi bellows. “One more word out of you and you’ll be spending one week in detention.”

***

When the bell finally rings, signalling the end of another school day, I can’t help but feel relieved. Seven times today I’ve had to bite my tongue, saying anything could ruin my plan and I need it to succeed. It will be my way of saying goodbye and a way for me to get my own back, for what happened to Brian.

“Master Justin?” I jump at the sound of my driver’s voice and turn around to glare angrily at him. “I’m sorry Master Justin, but your mother insisted that you be home before five.”

“Whatever. Just open the fucking door.” Climbing into the limo, I pull out my cell phone and dial Ben’s number.

“Hey,” Ben answers.

“There has been a change of plan. Meet me at my house at nine and don’t be late.” Flipping the phone shut, I lean back in my seat and shut my eyes. 

***

“Master Justin you have a visitor waiting for you in your sitting room.” Henry informs me.

“Who is it?” I ask curiously.

“Mr Ethan Gold.”

“Thank you Henry. Where are mother and father?”

“They’re dinning out tonight sir. I will ring and notify them that you are home. Would you like anything brought to you?”

“No leave me now.” I reply dismissing him.

“Very well Master Justin” 

“Ethan?” I say as I enter my sitting room, closing the door behind me.

“Hi Justin,”

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to tell you something.” I watch him shift from one foot to the other and raise an eyebrow at him.

“Oh?”

“I erm ….. I came to tell you…. that is that I think. I’m in love with you. I know you’re straight and everything, but I thought …. Well I just had to tell you.” He rushes out.

“What!”

“I love you.” He repeats.

Fucking great this is all I need. I’m just about to tell him to fuck off when an idea stops me. Looking up at him, I give him my practice shy smile. “Really?” I whisper.  
“Oh god, I don’t know what to do?” I fall to my knees and begin to cry and just like the loser he is, he falls for it. He kneels down beside me and puts his arms around me.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m so confused. I’ve been having strange feelings towards you, ever since that night we went to Babylon. I thought if I avoided you they would go away, but now I’ve seen you again and you’ve told me how you feel, I just…..” I turn the waterworks fully on and wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. “If my parents find out, they’ll disown me.”

“They won’t find out, I promise.” He whispers.

Pulling away from him I look at him with sad eyes. “They will if Michael gets to them.”

“What? What can Michael do?” Ethan asks in confusion.

“I know about you and Brian. I know that you slept with him. I thought you’d never want me because I was so inexperienced. So I went to see Michael and he taped me coming onto him. He said if I didn’t do as he asks, he would play the tape to my parents. Ethan what am I going to do?”

“Can’t you get the tape back?”

“No, he’s hidden it and the only way I’d be able to find out where is if I put a camera in his room. There’s no chance of me being able to do that.” I reply adding a sniffle.

“But I can.” He says smiling.

“What do you mean?”

“Michael doesn’t know that I love you. I could pretend I hate you, then once I’m in his house plant a hidden camera in his room. That way you can find the tape and we won’t have to worry about your parents finding out.”

“Oh my god that’s brilliant. You’d really do that for me?”

“Of course I would, I love you. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Thank you Ethan, thank you so much.”

“I better go I told my mum I’d be home before seven.” We both get up of the floor and he leans in to press a light kiss against my lips. “I’ll talk to you soon.” He says before turning around and leaving the room. Once I hear the front door close, I collapse onto the sofa and laugh. I can’t believe how stupid people can be sometimes, I’m almost sad to be going. Well almost, I only wish Brian was here with me.

***

I wake up to the sound of consistent knocking on my door. Realising I must of fallen asleep I glance at the clock and see it’s a little after nine. Shit! “Come in.” I shout.

“Sorry to disturb you sir, but Master Ben is here to see you.”

“Send him in Henry and tell the staff I don’t want to be disturbed.”

“Yes sir.”

“Hey Justin,”

“Hey,” I reply.

“So what’s going on? Why is there suddenly a change of plan?” he asks, seating himself on the sofa opposite me.

“All will be revealed in time. Do you think you could arrange a little get together with him tonight on my behalf?”

“I do believe Spartacus is showing on television tonight.”

“Outstanding.”

“But don’t think this is not going to cost you.”

“Just make sure your front door is unlocked. Shall we say the stroke of midnight? No pun intended.”

“Stroke of midnight it is.” 

***

Chris POV

“So then I take out my dick and I shove it right in her face and I’m standing there like, what the hell do you think this is Grandma with a birthday present? Suck it you dumb bitch.” I say finishing my story and listening as the guys cheer for me.

“Alright Chris,” 

Just as I’m about to tell another story my phone rings. “Ya?” I answer.

“Christopher,” Oh shit!

“Hey Ben, what’s up?”

“Me as usual. How about if you come round to my place later and help me with my problem?” he replies seductively.

“Erm I don’t know…” I say hesitating.

“Come on it will be fun. You know you want to.” 

“Okay what time?” I ask, giving in.

“How about eleven o’clock, does that work for you?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

***

Justin POV

“Bye.” Ben says into the phone before flipping it shut and looking at me. “It’s done, he’ll meet me at my house at eleven, which gives me an hour to do what exactly before you arrive?”

“What else, I want you to fuck him.”

“You want me to fuck Chris?”

“Yes, do you need me to give you instructions on how to?”

“No I think I can manage thanks. But if you’re willing to give a demonstration…”

“Keep dreaming.” I say cutting his sentence short.

“Okay.” I watch in amusement as Ben pretends to be asleep. “Oh Justin, you’re so tight.” He moans.

“Shut the fuck up.” I tell him, throwing a pillow at his head.

“Okay I better go and make myself look, hot and gorgeous.” Ben says, standing up.

“Yeah good idea, it might take some time to make you look good.”

“Ha ha ha, your sarcastic dry wit never ceases to amaze me Justin.”

As soon as Ben left, I quickly get changed into something more comfortable and head to the hospital to tell Brian the good news.


	12. Queer Intentions

**Authors Note - Yes guys here it is, the finale chapter of Queer Intentions. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chris POV

Waiting outside Ben’s place in my car, I can’t help the excitement that is building up inside me. You know the kind of excitement you get when you’re afraid you might get caught. I climb out and set the alarm as I strut towards the front door. Running my hands through my hair I raise my hand a knock on the door. It takes him less than a minute to open the door. I look at him standing in the doorway with his skirt off, he’s hair wet from the shower I assume. I watch as the tiny beads of water drip from his hair, making its way down his neck and over his muscular chest to disappear below the waistband of his pants.

“Do you plan on coming, inside or outside?” Ben asks, blinking I realize that I had been staring at him for the last five minutes.

“I err……Sure.” I stutter continuing to stare and making no move to step inside. After a minute or so he grabs me by the collar of my jacket and pulls me inside. Shutting the door he pushes me against it and devours my mouth.

“Shall we take this upstairs?” he whispers, trailing kisses down my neck.

***

Justin POV

“Good evening Mr Taylor.” Doctor Harley greets as I approach the front desk. “There’s no change I’m afraid.”

“Good evening Dr Harley. I know visiting hours are over, but I was wondering if it would be okay if I could just see Brian for a few minutes.” 

“Hmm I suppose, but don’t be long.” 

“Thank you.” I reply giving him a smile, I enter Brian’s room and shut the door behind me. Walking over to bed I lean down and plant a kiss on Brian’s lips. “Hey Brian, the first part of my plan is in motion. I’ll make sure he gets what he deserves; this is for you, remember that. I also got the twat Ethan in on it too. Although, he doesn’t have any idea, what I have planned. He’s in love with me, can you believe that? Okay I better go. I have to be at Ben’s before midnight. Don’t worry Brian by tomorrow night this will all be over.” I whisper smiling.

***

I stand outside Ben’s place, leaning against the door and smoking a cigarette. I check my watch again and see it’s finally midnight. Throwing my cigarette on the ground, I stomp it out and open the front door. Stepping inside I chuckle at the moans I hear coming from upstairs. Climbing the steps, I try to hold my laughter at the way Chris is screaming for more.

“Oh baby.”

“Baby?” I say to myself silently. I stand in front of Ben’s bedroom door and kick it open.

“Shit!” Chris swears. “Give me my fucking underwear.”

“Alright don’t get so huffy.” Ben says, as I approach the bed and pull off the covers, revealing a smug Ben and a shit scared Chris who is frantically pulling on his underwear. Smirking, I pull my camera out of my bag and begin to take pictures of them.

“Look Taa..ylor.” Chris stutters. “This is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this.” He says trying to explain his way out. I hear Ben laugh at his attempt to try and bullshit me.

“You were just really drunk and blah blah blah blah.” I reply in a bored tone, not buying his story.

“Please don’t tell anyone.” He says begging me. “This could ruin my career man.”

“Chris! What about your family? Can you imagine the humiliation your fathers going to feel when he finds out his pride and joys a fudge packer?”

“Please, I’m begging you don’t tell anyone.” He begs crying.

“Sorry, can’t help you there.” I say preparing to leave.

“Wait! Please, I’ll do anything.”

Smiling I turn back around and walk towards him. Cupping his face in my hands, I make him look at me. “Actually there is something you can do for me.”

“Anything, just name it.”

“Seduce Michael.”

“You want me to fuck him?” he asks.

“Woah Chris, I never knew you were so smart.”

“I can’t.” he replies, solemnly staring down at the floor.

“You will do as I say if you want me to keep these pictures to myself.” I tell him angrily.

“But why do I have to seduce Michael?”

“You don’t ask questions, you just do as I say. Got it?”

“You’re fucking crazy, if you think I’m going to let you boss me around.”

“Don’t you dare fucking piss me off, you worthless piece of shit. You have no idea what I’m capable of doing.” I threaten, getting right in his face.

***

Ethan POV

I sit in my room thinking about what happened at Justin’s earlier.

_“I’m so confused. I’ve been having strange feelings towards you, ever since that night we went to Babylon. I thought if I avoided you they would go away, but now I’ve seen you again and you’ve told me how you feel, I just…..” I turn the waterworks fully on and wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his neck. “If my parents find out, they’ll disown me.”_

_“They won’t find out, I promise.” I whisper._

_Pulling away from me, he looks at me with sad eyes. “They will if Michael gets to them.”_

_“What? What can Michael do?” Ethan I ask._

_“I know about you and Brian. I know that you slept with him. I thought you’d never want me because I was so inexperienced. So I went to see Michael and he taped me coming onto him. He said if I didn’t do as he asks, he would play the tape to my parents. Ethan what am I going to do?”_

_“Can’t you get the tape back?”_

_“No, he’s hidden it and the only way I’d be able to find out where is if I put a camera in his room. There’s no chance of me being able to do that.” He tells me sobbing._

_“But I can.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Michael doesn’t know that I love you. I could pretend I hate you, then once I’m in his house plant a hidden camera in his room. That way you can find the tape and we won’t have to worry about your parents finding out.”_

_“Oh my god that’s brilliant. You’d really do that for me?”_

_“Of course I would, I love you. I’ll do anything for you.”_

_“Thank you Ethan, thank you so much.”_

“God Justin.” I sigh. Picking up my mobile from the bedside cabinet, I scroll through my address book until I come to the name I’m looking for. After a few rings he finally picks up.

“Hello?”

“Michael?” I ask.

“Yes, who’s this?” he says.

“It’s Ethan…Ethan Gold. We go to St James together.” I explain.

“Oh Hey, what’s up?”

“Nothing much really, I just thought since we’re both new at school this year, we might I don’t know hang out or something.” 

“Erm sure, okay that would be great. How about tomorrow you come round to mine and we will go into school together.” He says on the other end of the phone.

“That would be brilliant. How is eight thirty for you?”

“That’s fine, see you then.”

“Sure bye.” I say and hang up. “Yes! Go Ethan! Go Ethan!” I sing jumping up and down on my bed.

“Ethan?” my mother calls, knocking on my door and interrupting me. “Do you know what time it is?”

“Erm….” I reply, not really knowing what she wants me to say.

“Keep it down.” She shouts through my door.

“Okay mom.” I shout.

***

Justin POV

“I thought I’d lost you.” I whisper holding his hand in mine. Brian looks into my eyes and gives me a sad smile. “What’s wrong? It’s going to be okay Brian, you’re safe. I saved you.”

“No, you didn’t.” Brian unbuttons his shirt and reveals the bruises covering his torso. I turn my back on him unable to look at the horrid images. “Justin?” Brian asks his voice filled with fear.

“Brian!” I scream, rushing towards him to push him out of the way of the oncoming car. I wake up startled from my nightmare and look around wildly, before remembering where I am. Running my hands through my hair, I take a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. Sitting up quickly in bed I hear a clatter as the bed tray smashes to the floor. “Ahhhhh!”

“Ahhhh!” I turn suddenly at the sound of a woman screaming.

“What the hell is going on? Who the fuck are you?” I demand angrily, watching as she hurriedly picks up the smashed plates and glass.

“I’m so sorry Master Justin, It’s my first day. Please don’t tell anyone.” She says beginning to sob.

“Whatever.” I answer already bored with her pitiful display. I grab my robe and head to my bathroom to take a shower. “Fucking house is turning to shit.” I mutter, switching the shower on. Taking off my robe, I throw it to the side and step under the hot spray. The water washes over my skin reliving my stress. It doesn’t last long and soon my mind is racing over the final part of my plan. Making sure I’ve covered everything and tied up every possible loose end. It has to be perfect down to the last detail or I’m screwed. 

“Master Justin?” my thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Henry knocking on the door.

“What!” I bark.

“I’m sorry to bother you sir, but you’ll have to hurry up and get ready or you’ll be late for school.” He shouts through the door.

“Fine, I’ll be ready in ten minutes.”

“Would you like cook to make you something for breakfast?”

“No I’ll get something at school.”

“Very well Master Justin.”

Switching off the shower and stepping out. I wrap a towel around my waist and exit my bathroom. Walking back into my bedroom, I see that the woman is still picking up pieces of my mornings breakfast off the floor.

“Hey you!” I shout. 

“My name is Jessica Master Justin.” she says.

“I don’t give a fucking shit what your name is. Get the fuck out of my room.” I yell angrily. “Now!” I roar, when she doesn’t move. She rushes out of the room and closes the door behind her. God you just can’t get the staff these days. I think to myself and begin to get ready for school. But once again I’m interrupted by a knock on my door.

“What now?”

***

Michael POV

I can’t stop thinking about that Ethan kid. Why the hell was he calling me last night? Why does he want to ‘Hang Out’? It just doesn’t make any sense. There’s a knock at the front door and of course it’s going to be Ethan. I cross the room to open the door clad only in my boxers. 

“Hey Michael,” Ethan greets me with a smile. I hate morning people they’re always so cheery. It’s so sickening.

“Hey,” I reply. “Come on in.” I say stepping aside to let him enter. “You can wait in my room while I quickly take a shower.”

“Okay.”

***

Ethan POV

I can’t stop the smile that is threatening to split my face in half. Once the limo stops outside Justin’s mansion, I jump out not bothering to wait for the driver to open the door. I race up to the door and knock rapidly. Bouncing from one foot to the other, I can’t just can’t seem to stand still I’m so excited. Finally the door opens to reveal a man who looks in his fifties.

“May I help you sir?”

“Hi I’m Ethan Gold, I was here last night. I’m a friend of Justin’s.”

“Of course, come in. Master Justin told me to let you straight in. I’ll show you to his bedroom. This way please.”

I follow him down a corridor and watch as he stops in front of an elevator. We get inside the elevator and he presses the button to the take us to the third floor. After a few seconds the elevator grounds to a hault and opens to reveal a spacious sitting room. 

“His room is right through those double doors.” The man says.

“Thank you.” I say stepping out of the elevator and strolling over to the door. I knock and immediately hear the sound of Justin’s voice.

“What now?” he shouts.

“It’s me Jus.”

“Errr…. hang on, I’ll be right out. Make yourself at home.”

I smile and go to sit on one of the sofas, while I’m waiting for my boyfriend. I can’t wait to tell him the good news. After ten minutes he appears from his bedroom, dressed in his school uniform.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Not that I’m not pleased to see you.” he say giving me a sweet smile.

“I did it” I burst out.

“Did what?” he asks confused.

“I’m going to Michaels.”

“When are you going?”

“Straight from here. I just dropped by for the camera, so I can plant it in his room.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” he asks.

“Yep,” I reply with a satisfied smile on my face.

“I’ll just get it, wait here.” he says disappearing into his bedroom and reappearing a few minutes later with the smallest possible camera I’ve ever seen. “Here.” He says, handing the camera to me.

“Okay, I better get going or I’ll be late.” I say, taking a step towards him, I press my lips against his for a gentle kiss. “Bye.” I whisper.

“Bye.”

***

Pulling up outside Michael’s house, I take a deep breath and step out of the limo. Approaching the door, I almost lose my nerve, but then I remember why I’m doing this and prepare myself. Raising my hand I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. “Hey Michael,” I greet him, when he opens the door.

“Hey, come on in.” he says stepping aside and letting me inside. “You can wait in my room while I quickly take a shower.”

“Okay.” I reply smiling, he is making this way too easy for me. I enter his room and survey it for a good place to hide the camera. Placing my bag on the floor, I unzip it and pull out the camera. Walking over to the row of shelves by the window, I place the camera inside one of the holes in the candle holder. I check to make sure you can see the whole room, satisfied I begin to snoop. Looking around his room I spot a tape that has Brian written on the label. Picking it up I place it inside my bag and zip my bag shut. Just then Michael enters the room. That was close. “Ready to go?” I ask.

“Sure, let’s go.”

***

Chris POV

I’m standing at the school entrance looking for any sign of Michael. Shit! Where is he? A black limo pulls up in front of me and who gets out, none other than Justin Taylor. Just great, it is so not my day today. He swaggers towards me and leans close to my ear.

“Remember our deal.” He whispers, before entering the school building.

I let out a deep breath that I didn’t even know I was holding, when I see Michael approaching the school entrance.

“Michael?” I call out, running towards him. “I need to talk to you, now.” I say giving him a look.

“Ethan you go on, I’ll catch you up.”

“Alright, bye.” Once Ethan is out of ear shot Michael looks at me expectantly.

“Well, what do you want?”

“Can we meet up after school?” I ask. “This isn’t exactly the place to discuss this.”

“Okay, I’ll come by yours after school.”

“No,” I shout panicking, remembering that Justin wanted me to do it at Michael’s house. “Erm… I mean my whole family is there for the weekend. Can we meet at yours?”

“Fine,” He sighs. “Five o’clock and don’t be late.” He warns, before storming off into the school. I can’t wait for this day to be over.

***  
I pull up in my jag outside Michael’s house and quickly go over for the twenty second time what I’m going to say. Climbing out of the car I press the button to set the alarm and make my way to Michael’s front door. I said it once and I’ll say it again; I can’t wait for this day to be over.

***

Late that Night….

Justin POV

I’m sitting in my lounge, watching the scene that is unfolding in front of me and I can’t help but give myself some serious credit for pulling it off. Switching the television off, I eject the tape from the VCR and place it in my bag. Now I just have one more thing left to do. I enter the study and sit down and the desk and begin to write.

***

The next morning I wake up early to watch the sunrise and watch as it rises up high into the sky. Sighing, I pick up the other tape that I edited last night and wrap it up. Collecting my bag, I leave the house and climb into my Mercedes. Pulling out of the driveway, I speed off in the direction of St James Academy. 

Entering the building, I run up to the projection room and take the video tape out of my bag. After an hour I finally am finished editing the tape into the mornings Assembly hymns. One down and two more left to go.

Racing down the stairs I jump back into my car and drive towards the hospital.

***

Michael POV

I wake up the next morning to find my bed empty and realize Chris must of left as soon as I fell asleep. I laugh to myself who knew that the Captain of the football team was a cock hungry fag.

“Michael hurry up, you’ll be late.”

“Okay dad.” Pulling off the covers, I walk towards my bathroom with a smile on my face. Today is going to be very interesting.

***

We’re all sitting down in assembly and as usual my father is rambling on about school spirit and shit. But for some reason something’s not right and that’s when I realize, it’s Justin he’s not here. Where the fuck could that little shit have gotten to? My thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of horrified screams and laughter. My head shoots up to see me and Chris fucking from last night. That fuck, what the hell has he gone and done. I look at my father’s face, which is covered in a mortified expression. All of a sudden the scene changes to us talking, well more confessing to the crime of running Brian over. Shit!

***

Ethan POV

I arrive home from school, feeling a little guilty about what happened. I enter my bedroom and find a present on my bed. Picking it up I read the label. To Ethan, love from Justin. I smile and tear open the present and see that it’s a video tape. Jumping off my bed, I rush over to my VCR and push the tape in. Pressing play I watch as I see Brian fucking some guy. Wait not just any guy, it’s Justin. My heart sinks at the thought that he lost his virginity to Brian and not me. I’m just about to switch it off when Justin appears on the screen, sitting in his room.

“Hey Ethan, you’re probably wondering why I’ve given you this video. Well you see I lied to you. I’m not a virgin; I’ve been gay long before you came along. I’ve fucked practically everyone and it’s not you I love. I do love someone though, you don’t even compare to him. Oh and one more thing, thanks for your help in setting Michael up, Goodbye.” Justin says, I watch heart broken as the words ‘You are a loser’ appear on the screen. Standing up, I walk over to my bed and bury my face in the pillows and begin to cry.

***  
Brian POV

I feel like I’m floating it’s an amazing experience, it’s like being stoned out of your head on some really good E. I can hear Justin’s voice, but it sounds so far away I have to strain to hear it.

“I’m sorry Brian.” He whispers, before planting a kiss on my lips. God I want to taste him, to feel him again. Then he says the words I’ve been waiting for him to say. “I love you Brian.” All of a sudden a bright light hits my eyes, closing them to shield my eyes from the brightness. I slowly begin to realize that I am awake and in hospital. Opening my eyes again, I take in my surroundings and notice that Justin’s not here. Was it just a dream? Did I just dream he was here saying those words? I almost believe it was a dream but then I spot the letter lying on the bedside table. Reaching over, I pick the letter up, even though it kills me to move. I tear open the envelope and begin to read the letter.

_“Dear Brian,_

_I cannot express in words how much you mean to me. I love you deeply, but I know you would be better off with out me. I’m not ready for a relationship; I can’t give you what you want. Just know that I’ll be back one day. Don’t wait for me, move on with your life and be happy. I love you so much, you are my soul mate._

_Forever yours,_

_Justin.”_

***

Justin POV

I wipe away my tears as I drive down the freeway and off towards the start my new life. I just hope Brian will be okay.


End file.
